nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Mowz
Ms. Mowz is a Squeek thief that appears in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She is a badge thief that Mario encounters repeatedly in his quest to find the seven Crystal Stars; towards the end of the game, Mario can even recruit her as an ally, where she serves as the game's sole optional party member and either the sixth or seventh member of the group depending on the player's actions. Mischievous and sultry, Ms. Mowz constantly flirts with Mario whenever she encounters him, much to the annoyance of Flurrie and Goombella (the latter occasionally calls Ms. Mowz a floozy), as well as making Koops envious on at least one occasion. History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Mario first runs into the Squeek thief while exploring the armory of Hooktail Castle in the game's first chapter. Ms. Mowz reappears again in the following two chapters, hunting for elusive badges in The Great Tree of Boggly Woods and in store rooms of the Glitz Pit colosseum. Concurrent with and after these events, Mario and the party can actually encounter an unmasked Ms. Mowz in her legitimate Rogueport shop, the Lovely Howz of Badges - used by the thief to sell her lucrative badge finds. The locals of Rogueport, who sometimes see the undisguised Ms. Mowz wearing the standard black bandana of Squeeks, refer to her as the "Badge-Ninja". After completing the game's fourth chapter, an anonymous request is posted to the Trouble Center in east Rogueport. Should Mario choose to answer this trouble, marked "Elusive Badge!", he is instructed to meet with the requester a short walk away from the Lovely Howz of Badges, who turns out to be Ms. Mowz. She asks Mario to locate a badge in Hooktail Castle; she knows it is in Hooktail's room, but says she is unsure of its exact hiding spot. She shares her single clue: "Use The Power of the Wind...". Should the player then re-visit Hooktail's room and uses Flurrie's ability, a paper flap will blow away, revealing a chest that has the Attack FX B badge inside. When Mario returns with the badge to Ms. Mowz, she reveals that the request was a ruse to test Mario's skills, and if he can find a badge she had hidden so well, then she must journey with him to find more, and promptly joins the party. The Lovely Howz of Badges is ran exclusively by Ms. Mowz's assistant from this point onwards. At the very end of the adventure, Ms. Mowz is shown to have returned to running the shop. As a partner, Ms. Mowz has the ability to sniff out any type of item (similar to Watt's ability to show hidden ? Blocks in the first Paper Mario), ranging from coins, items, Star Pieces, and invisible ? blocks; however, this ability is more like playing hot-and-cold, as straight answers are not given beyond a backflip when the player is very close. She does, however, indicate whether the item is to the left or right of Mario by the direction she faces when she is finished sniffing. In battle, Ms. Mowz's Love Slap attack cuts through enemy defense, her Kiss Thief can steal enemies' items and badges, her Tease move can make enemies dizzy, and her Smooch move replenishes Mario's HP. Attacks and stats Tattle information *"That's the badge manager at the Lovely Howz of Badges. For a manager, she sure is gone from the store a lot... Where do you think she goes? This shop is small, but it's totally adorable. She really knows how to decorate." *"That's Ms. Mowz, the thief. She jets off to exotic locales to hunt for rare badges. The fact that she's here means the Glitz Pit must have something special..." *"That's Ms. Mowz, the thief. Hmph. She jets off to exotic places to find rare badges. She's only like, the biggest flirt I've ever met in my entire life! It's weird that she's the anonymous requester of the super-secret badge..." ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Ms. Mowz appears on a Catch Card won by winning the Duel of 100 in Sammer's Kingdom. An image of her can also be spied very briefly during the intro, where she among all the other partners from the previous two Paper Mario titles are in a photo at the Mario Bros.' House. Lastly, during the third chapter, Francis made a "things to buy" list, and one of them was a Ms. Mowz doll "with real smooching action". Catch Card *'Card Type:' Rare *'Card Description:' It's Ms. Mowz from the last Paper Mario adventure. This thief had a nose for rare badges. Great smoocher! *'How to Obtain the Card:' The Duel of 100 in Sammer's Kingdom needs to be completed in order to obtain all Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door partner cards from King Sammer. Trivia *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' includes a remixed rendition of Ms. Mowz's theme under the title "Ms. Mowz Song". *Ms. Mowz has sprite data for Super Paper Mario, even though she didn't appear in the game. It is likely she along with all the other previous Paper Mario partners were planned to appear in Super Paper Mario, but were cut or removed for unknown reasons. *She and Bobbery are the only two partners in the game who can never attack Mario (although like Bobbery, her initial encounters with Mario include some tension or hostility): Vivian attacks Mario and the early party with her sisters, while Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, and Mini-Yoshi may appear alongside Doopliss while his Mario disguise has fooled them. Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario series partners Category:Sidekicks Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario allies